


every part of you

by third



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/third/pseuds/third
Summary: It isn’t hard to notice the differences in the way Shiro treats Keith when they start their relationship again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the body fetish square on my [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card.

It isn’t hard to notice the differences in the way Shiro treats Keith when they start their relationship again.

There are little differences, like the way Shiro always waits for Keith to initiate anything and the way he always holds Keith so gently, like he’s fragile. And then there are the bigger things, like the way Shiro used to try to distance himself from Keith, in an attempt to save himself from Keith growing tired of his brokenness, before Keith broke down and got upset and they talked it out. And then there are the other things that Keith isn’t sure how to classify, like the way that whenever they have sex, Shiro always makes sure that his metal arm barely touches Keith.

At first, Keith lets it slide. He knows that Shiro has his reasons, and even though he’s told Shiro not to worry about it, there’s always a moment of hesitation and in the end, nothing.

But then Keith sees Shiro’s metal arm in action, as he’s fighting off the gladiator in training. 

Later, he can’t help but stop and recall the way Shiro moved so effortlessly, the arm an easy weapon at his side. It makes Keith wonder what else the arm can do. 

And that’s how it starts.

-

The two of them are in Shiro’s room, when Keith decides to try and see if he can get Shiro to use the metal arm on him.

It’s been a long, tiring day, so the two of them are just sitting on the bed next to each other, talking. 

When Keith sees his opening, he moves closer and closer to Shiro until they’re pressed together side by side on the bed.

“Keith?” Shiro says, eyebrows raised.

“We haven’t had a lot of time alone,” he says in reply. And it’s true, in between all the training and preparations to fight off Zarkon, they haven’t had the time to just spend it with each other.

“Oh?” Shiro says, smiling and scooting backwards when Keith puts his leg over Shiro’s and straddles him. He fits his left hand to Keith’s waist. “What should we do then? Now that we’re alone?”

Rather than answering, Keith leans forward and kisses him. It still feels surreal that he can do this, that Shiro finally came back to him.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Shiro’s right hand lingering behind him, close to touching but not quite. He waits, as he kisses Shiro, but contact doesn’t happen. Finally, he pulls back.

“You know you can touch me,” Keith says. When Shiro looks confused, he continues, “With your metal arm. You can touch me.”

Shiro freezes. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Keith leans forward so that their foreheads are touching. “You know you can’t get out of this like that,” he says, in between lightly pecking Shiro’s cheeks. Shiro closes his eyes. “I’ve noticed it, the way you don’t really touch me with your metal arm. I want you to know that I’ll be okay if you do.”

Keith watches as Shiro’s face contorts in pain. He waits patiently for Shiro to answer him.

“I don’t know everything I can do with it yet,” Shiro says, opening his eyes and looking directly at Keith. “I don’t know what they’ve done to it. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Keith’s face softens. He kisses Shiro, lightly. “You’re not gonna hurt me,” he says, sadly. “You’ll never hurt me.”

“I don’t know that,” Shiro says, looking away.

“But, I do.” Keith lifts his hands to Shiro's face, lifting it up so Keith can see his eyes. “You need more faith in yourself,” he says, and then: “Plus it would be nice to know how your fingers feel inside me.”

Shiro’s eyes widen, and his hands clench on Keith's waist. “Keith,” he coughs out, and Keith laughs.

“Come on, as if you didn’t consider it before,” he says. “Should we give it a try?”

Shiro stares at him, looking wary. “Are you sure this is what you want?” he says, and Keith beams. This is more than what he expected Shiro to give him.

“Yes,” Keith says, “definitely. Let’s go. Do this right now.”

Finally, Shiro cracks a smile. “You’re very eager,” Shiro says, leaning forward and kissing Keith on the bottom of his jaw, before moving down and peppering kisses on his neck.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”

“Have you?” Shiro asks. The pressure on Keith’s neck increases, and he can’t help but think it’s going to leave a mark. 

“Yeah,” Keith says, breathlessly. Suddenly he feels a bit exposed, sitting on Shiro’s lap. He’s hard and he can feel Shiro hard against him as well. “Want you to.”

“Guess I better then,” Shiro says, and then reaches underneath his pillow to get the bottle of lube. The both of them had taken a liking to hiding bottles in reach, all around their rooms. Shiro slicks up his fingers and Keith gulps loudly at the sight of them. The metal is shiny in the light.

Misunderstanding Keith staring at his fingers, Shiro says, “We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.”

Looking back at Shiro, Keith can still see his hesitance. He kisses it away. Even if he didn’t want this as badly as he does, he’d still do it just so that Shiro can realise that he’s not gonna hurt Keith, and that his metal arm isn’t a bad thing, not to Keith.

“I want to,” Keith says, and then grinds down onto Shiro’s lap so he knows just how much Keith wants to. “I definitely want to.”

Shiro reaches behind Keith and slips his hand into the back of Keith’s pants. The metal is cool to touch, cold on his skin. He shivers, and then moans when Shiro rubs his fingers across the crease of his ass.

“Don’t tease,” Keith says. He gasps when one of Shiro’s fingers enters him. It feels different. It’s colder and harder, but after the initial discomfort it starts to feel really good. It’s different, but not something he hates.

“Is this okay?” Shiro asks, and Keith nods.

“Add another,” he says, his arms wrapped tight around Shiro’s neck. He can still feel Shiro’s hardness against him and he grinds forward again. 

Shiro moans, and then puts his other hand to Keith’s waist. “Don’t,” he says, and Keith’s about to ask why before he realises that Shiro’s really affected by it. 

The stretch of two fingers feels really good and Keith looks back to see what it looks like. He moans at the sight of Shiro’s metal fingers thrusting in and out of him. “You like this,” he says to Shiro. “You’re really turned on.”

“Shut up,” Shiro says, mouthing down Keith’s neck again. He adds another finger and Keith throws his head back. He’s grinding harder against Shiro and Shiro increases the speed of his thrusts, moving his fingers in and out of Keith’s hole quickly.

It feels so good, better than Keith expected. He can see the way the metal arm moves next to him, straining as Shiro thrusts his fingers inside, and knowing it’s inside him almost makes Keith come.

“I’m close,” Keith says, and Shiro keeps up his pace. 

“You can come,” Shiro says, moving his fingers quicker. He spreads them inside and Keith gasps and then comes between them.

Panting, he leans his head forward, onto Shiro’s shoulder. He shudders when he feels Shiro’s fingers slip out. 

He looks up and kisses Shiro, who’s still very aroused. “You didn’t come,” Keith says. “Do you wanna fuck me?”

But Shiro shakes his head. “I’m too close,” he says, and that’s all it takes for Keith to nod and then slide down so that his face is right in front of Shiro’s crotch.

“You don’t have to,” Shiro says, but Keith ignores him.

He takes out Shiro’s cock from his pants, and then pumps it a few times. It’s rock hard in his grasp. “I want to,” he says, and then slides Shiro’s cock into his mouth.

He feels Shiro jolt but he stays still as Keith works his mouth over him, up and down, flicking his tongue against the bottom of Shiro’s cock. He feels a hand in his hair and when he looks up, he sees the way that Shiro’s other hand, his metal hand, deliberates. Keith pops off Shiro's cock and pulls Shiro's hand onto his hair. “You can pull if you like,” he says, and then continues.

Shiro does pull, tugging harder when Keith does something he seems to like.

It isn’t long before Shiro calls out, “Keith. I’m going to come.” He pulls at Keith’s head to get him off, but Keith stays there, sucking harder. 

Warmth floods his mouth, and he swallows before it chokes him. He coughs. Above him, Shiro looks at him like he’s something amazing. He wipes at the sides of Keith’s lips.

“I warned you,” he says, still staring.

Keith moves back up onto his lap so that they’re face to face. “I know,” he says, and then he kisses Shiro. 

He threads his fingers through Shiro’s metal fingers and then pulls the hand to his lips, giving it a kiss. 

Shiro smiles at him fondly, and Keith thinks it was all worth it.


End file.
